1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag configuration which includes a covering flap or covering device which can be pulled back. The invention further relates to an operating method for an airbag configuration of this type.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application Nos. 197 26 878.1 and 197 33 896.8, European Patent Application No. EP 0 867 346 A1, and International Publication No. WO 99/61288, which have been filed for the inventor of the instant application, relate in general to an airbag configuration and a method for triggering an airbag configuration, wherein airbag covers can be pulled back.
Airbag flaps of this type or, in general, covering devices are pulled back into, for example, a module housing of the airbag configuration through the use of a separate mechanism before the airbag emerges from the dashboard behind which the airbag configuration is disposed. The purpose of airbag flaps which are pulled into the module has been comprehensively described by the present inventor, for example in European Patent Application No. EP 0 867 346 A1.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved airbag configuration and a method of operating an airbag configuration.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an airbag configuration, including:
a gas generator;
an airbag operatively connected to the gas generator;
a driving device operatively connected to the gas generator;
the driving device having a guide space formed therein, the guide space defining a rolling path with a starting position and an end position;
the driving device including a rolling piston, the rolling piston, when being subjected to compressed gas, rolling from the starting position to the end position along the rolling path;
a covering device for covering the airbag, the covering device being operatively connected to the driving device, the covering device being movable from a closed position to an open position, when the airbag configuration is triggered; and
the rolling piston, when rolling from the starting position to the end position, moving the covering device from the closed position into the open position.
The basic idea of the invention is that the covering device or paneling is not removed by the airbag directly, but via auxiliary devices. The effect achieved thereby is that the airbag can emerge at lower pressure in a manner which is non-aggressive and therefore there is no risk of injury.
The present invention has the object of providing space-saving and simple constructional possibilities of an airbag configuration in accordance with, and with respect to, the abovementioned, earlier applications.
This object is achieved by the provision and the operation of advantageous mechanisms and drives for opening airbag flaps.
In particular, the present invention provides an airbag configuration having a gas generator and an airbag for accommodation behind at least one covering device which, when the airbag configuration is triggered, can be moved behind a vehicle paneling through the use of driving devices from a closed position integrated in the vehicle paneling, into an open position in such a manner that the at least one covering device does not at least substantially protrude over the vehicle paneling toward an occupant, the driving devices furthermore including at least one rolling piston which, by being subjected to compressed gas, can roll along a rolling path in a guide space from a starting position into an end position and in the process, if appropriate, carries along the covering device from the closed position into the open position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the guide space has a ring-like cross section or a cross section of part of a ring, and/or the rolling piston has a piston toothing for rolling along a surface, with a matching toothing within the guide space as it moves along the rolling path.
As an alternative or in addition, guide devices can be provided which are used, when the airbag configuration is triggered, to conduct compressed gas from the gas generator firstly into the guide space, in order to act upon the rolling piston, and only after the rolling piston has rolled at least from its starting position, preferably into a predetermined position, also to conduct the compressed gas into the airbag. The guide devices are preferably configured in such a manner that compressed gas is conducted from the gas generator into the airbag only when the rolling piston has reached its end position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the guide space is part of a gas generator housing and/or an airbag housing for accommodating the airbag.
Pulling devices are preferably provided which act at one end on the rolling piston, in the region of the axial ends thereof, and at the other end are connected to the covering device. In this case, provision can also be made for a receiving space or receptacle to be provided both for guiding the pulling devices away from the rolling piston toward the covering device and also for accommodating the covering device in its open position, and/or for the pulling devices to be led out of the guide space by using seals.
It is furthermore preferred if a gas chimney is provided for conducting compressed gas from the gas generator to the airbag, the guide space of the rolling piston preferably disposed between the gas generator and the gas chimney.
According to another feature of the invention, the gas generator housing and/or the airbag housing and/or the guide space and/or the receiving space and/or the gas chimney are formed at least substantially as an extruded profile or a plurality of extruded profiles, wherein preferably at least two of the above-mentioned components and, in particular, all of the abovementioned components are at least substantially integrally formed, i.e. at least substantially formed as a one-piece element. In this case, furthermore, each extruded profile can be closed at its axial ends by end plates.
According to yet another feature of the invention, a plurality of covering devices is provided, and the driving devices include a respective rolling piston for each of the covering devices. In this case, it is preferable to provide a separate guide space for each rolling piston.
According to a further feature of the invention, two covering devices and two corresponding rolling pistons, which are configured for moving in opposite directions, are provided.
The abovementioned embodiments of the invention can be further developed in combination with the configurations having guide devices such that the guide devices are configured in such a manner that only when each rolling piston which is provided has been moved at least from its starting position, preferably into a predetermined position, and particularly preferably into its end position, is compressed gas also conducted into the airbag.
According to yet a further feature of the invention, each covering device is preferably formed from an at least substantially dimensionally stable airbag cover.
With the objects of the invention in view there is also provided, a method for operating an airbag configuration, the method includes the steps of:
providing at least one covering device for a gas generator and an airbag such that the covering device is integrated in a vehicle paneling, when the at least one covering device is in a closed position;
providing a driving device having a rolling piston in a guide space in order to move the at least one covering device from the closed position into an open position when the airbag configuration is triggered;
subjecting the rolling piston to compressed gas in the guide space such that the rolling piston is rolled along a rolling path from a starting position into an end position and such that the rolling piston carries along the covering device from the closed position into the open position; and
moving the covering device from the closed position into the open position such that the at least one covering device is moved behind the vehicle paneling and does at least not substantially protrude beyond the vehicle paneling toward an occupant.
In other words, the present invention also provides an operating method for an airbag configuration, wherein at least one covering device for covering a gas generator and an airbag is moved behind a vehicle paneling, when the airbag configuration is triggered, through the use of driving devices, from a closed position, which is integrated in a vehicle paneling, into an open position in such a manner that it does at least not substantially protrude beyond the vehicle paneling toward an occupant, and wherein a rolling piston is subjected to compressed gas in a guide space, so that it is rolled along a rolling path from a starting position into an end position and in the process carries along the covering device from a closed position into an open position.
This operating method for an airbag configuration can be further developed in that the rolling piston is acted upon by compressed gas from the gas generator, and in that compressed gas is only conducted into the airbag after the rolling piston has rolled at least from its starting position, preferably into a predetermined position, in particular into its end position, and/or in that a plurality of covering devices are moved, when the airbag device is triggered, from their closed positions into their open positions through the use of a corresponding number of rolling pistons. Preferably two covering devices are moved, when the airbag configuration is triggered, from their closed positions into their open positions through the use of two corresponding rolling pistons, which move in opposite directions when subjected to compressed gas, after the two rolling pistons have reached their end positions.
Whenever reference is made, in order to explain the invention, in the present document to a front passenger""s airbag configuration which is configured as an airbag module having an airbag cover which can be pulled back, this is used only as an illustration by way of example. The invention is not restricted to applications in front passenger airbag configurations, but may also advantageously be used in airbag configurations other than front passenger airbag configurations.
In general, the invention provides an airbag configuration having at least one covering device behind which an airbag, which expands by filling with gas, is accommodated in a closed position, and which can be moved, in order to allow the airbag to spread out, from the closed position into an open position through the use of a controlling device, the controlling device containing a gas-generating device and mechanical devices as driving devices for moving the covering device from the closed position into the open position. The invention also provides a corresponding method for operating an airbag configuration.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an airbag configuration and a method for operating an airbag configuration, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims. In order to avoid mere repetition in the present document, reference is made to the abovementioned patent applications and also to International Publication No. WO 01/14172, which describe basic embodiments and constructional possibilities. The entire disclosure of these applications is hereby incorporated into the present application by reference.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.